warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Kwiklicht
Hoofdstuk 10 Toen de twee poesjes al wat dieper in het woud waren miauwde Avondkit : "Ik had op de boerderij niet doorgehad dat het Bladval was." "Hoe weet je dat het Bladval is?", vroeg Nachtkit piepend. "Regenkit en Jaagkit vertelde me over alle vier seizoenen... Als het Nieuwblad is, is prooi in overvloed en zijn er veel bloemen. In Groenblad is het soms snikheet en schijnt de zon fel. Als het Bladval is word het kouder en vallen de bladeren van de bomen en als het Bladkaal is zijn de bomen kaal, zonder bladeren dus en is het ook koud", vertelde het bruine poesje. Nachtkit luisterde aandachtig en geïnteresseerd naar wat haar zusje vertelde. Ergens in rond avond zeurde Nachtkit : "Mijn poten doen pijn." "Ja, ja. De mijne ook maar we moeten eerst een slaapplek zoeken", suste Avondkit haar. "Het was vandaag een zeer zware dag en dat weet ik ook maar elke stap die we zetten is een stap dichter bij huis", probeerde Avondkit haar gerust te zetten. "Of net een stap meer verwijderd van huis", mokte het zwarte poesje. Plotseling besefte zij dat ze dat beter niet had gezegd. "Hoezo? Jij zei toch dat wij dichter bij huis kwamen", piepte Avondkit. "Dat is ook zo, ik bedoelde het niet zo maar..." "Maar wat? Wij zijn gewoon weg verdwaald of wat? Ik dacht dat ik je kon vertrouwen!", miauwde Avondkit gekwetst en liep van haar weg. Ineens herinnerde Nachtkit zich Zonster die boos was vervaagd de laatste keer dat zij haar kwam bezoeken. Lag het echt aan haar? Was ze zo slecht vor iedereen? Kwetste ze echt iedereen? Zoveel twijfel flitste door haar kop. Ze dacht aan Zonster en Avondkit die ze had gekwetst, en aan haar ouders die waarschijnlijk ook super verdrietig waren. Aan Tommy en Candy die zo goed voor haar hadden gezorgd en zij had hen verlaten. Nu herinnerde ze zich ook nog eens hoe ze was uitgevlogen tegen Candy toen het bleek dat ze nog niet naar huis konden door de regen. Zij dacht ook aan Pokkel die zo had getwijfeld voor dat ze Avondkit en Nachtkit wou laten gaan en nu wist Nachtkit plots waarom. Pokkel was er de enige kat en zij vond het waarschijnlijk leuk om eens gezelschap te hebben en het tweebeenkit zou ook verdriet hebben omdat zij en Avondkit nu weg waren. "Het is allemaal mijn schuld", murmelde ze en er viel een traan uit haar oog. "Nachtkit", fluisterde een stem. Ze keek om zich heen maar er was niets te bekennen. Was het Zonster? Nee dat kon niet haar stem was helemaal anders maar toch vroeg ze het even. "Zonster? Ben jij dat?", vroeg ze. "Nee, ik ben wel een SterrenClan kat maar niet Zonster", antwoordde de kat. "Waarom kan ik je niet zien?", vroeg Nachtkit en er ging een rilling door haar lichaam. "Omdat ik niet wil dat jij me ziet. Misschien een andere keer. Maar Nachtkit ik wil dat je weet dat het niet jouw fout is en zusjes maken nu eenmaal soms eens ruzie", suste de stem haar. "Ik weet niet", zei Nachtkit droogjes. "Geloof mij. En ga nu achter Avondkit", beval de stem lief. Nachtkit rende achter Avondkit aan die ze in de verte zag wandelen. "Avondkit!", riep ze. Toen ze bij haar was en naast haar stond mauwde Avondkit : "Laat me met rust, Nachtkit." Nachtkit zag dat ze had gehuild. "H- het spijt mij. Wij komen heus wel thuis, alleen weet ik niet wanneer", zuchtte ze oprecht. "Er is daar een dassenhol. Als het verlaten is kunnen wi je er slapen", veranderde Avondkit van onderwerp. "Dat is goed voor mij", was Nachtkit het met haar eens. Ze verkenden het dassenhol en het was inderdaad leeg. Wat in hun voordeel was natuurlijk. "Morgen ga ik een hele hoop prooi vangen", beloofde Avondkit. "Dat lukt je vast nooit. Maar goed als je mijn buik kan vullen is het goed", snorde Nachtkit geamusseerd. "Ik ga slapen, slaapwel hè", zei Avondkit en legde zich dan tegen Nachtkit op haar zij. "Slaapwel", murmelde Nachtkit en bleef naar de sterren staren. Die nacht kwam Zonster weer niet en Nachtkit droomde dat ze terug thuis was en lol maakte met haar vrienden. "Opstaan Nachtkit, opstaan!", riep Avondkit. "Ik ben op jacht geweest. Ik heb geen hoop prooi maar wel een schriel waterratje en een specht, die dood op de grond lag", bloosde zij. "Oké, eet jij de specht maar op. Maar toch gefeliciteerd met het vangen van je eerste prooi", miauwde Nachtkit trots op haar zusje. Zij aten rustig hun prooi op en gingen daarna naar een klein riviertje om te drinken. Dat riviertje was Avondkit tegen gekomen tijdens de jacht. De zusjes zaten goed waar ze nu waren dus bleven ze er nog vier dagen. De vijfde dag in de avond... "Avondkit ik heb nog een beetje dorst. Dus ga ik even naar het riviertje", mauwde Nachtkit en stapte het dassenhol uit. Zij voelde zich vandaag eigenlijk niet zo op haar gemak in het bos, het leek wel of iemand naar haar keek. Nee dat moet een vergissing zijn. Bedacht Nachtkit zich. "Aah!", gilde Avondkit vanuit het hol. Nachtkit draaide zich snel om en rende zo hard als ze maar kon naar het dassenhol. Toen ze er binnen wou gaan zag ze dat Avondkit omsingeld was door drie dassen. "Hou vol Avondkit", probeerde Nachtkit haar zus gerust te stellen. Nachtkit keek recht in Avondkit's bange grote, helderblauwe ogen. Nachtkit sprong op één van de dassen en rukte een stuk uit zijn oor. Zij probeerde Avondkit de kans te geven om weg te rennen terwijl de twee andere dassen naar Nachtkit keken. Toen sprong Nachtkit naar Avondkit en ze liepen zij aan zij weg van de dassen. "Ik zei toch dat het tweebeenkit niet ons laatste probleem zou zijn", hijgde Avondkit. "Ja, ja ik weet het", mompelde Nachtkit. Nachtkit had het moeilijk om Avondkit bij te houden. Avondkit was voor een kitten te zijn heel snel. Nachtkit keek even over haar schouder. Eén van de drie dassen lag neer op de grond hijgen. De andere twee liepen vijf vossenlengtes achter hen aan. Plots verdween de grond onder haar poten en viel ze naar beneden... De volgende dag deed Nachtkit kreunend haar ogen open. Ze was ergens ingevallen maar wist niet waarin. Ze zag het felle ochtendlicht schijnen. Toen bedacht ze zich ineens iets... Waar was Avondkit? "Avondkit? Avondkit?", murmelde zij. "Ik ben hier", mauwde haar zusje. Oef, haar zusje was gelukkig niet vermoord door de dassen. "Blijf praten ik kom naar je toe", zei Nachtkit terwijl ze rechtstond. Haar zusje lag ongeveer tien staartlengtes schuin van haar af. "Waar zijn we?", vroeg Nachtkit rustig en hielp haar zusje met rechtstaan. "Ik weet het niet", kreunde Avondkit. "Hé, wat heb jij daar op je keel?", vroeg Nachtkit verbaasd. Avondkit had een paar diepe bloed sneeën op haar keel. "Het was gisteren... Ik zag je in dit hol vallen naar beneden. Ik bleef even staan kijken... ik wou weten hoe het met je ging... Je lag er bewusteloos neer en ik dacht dat je dood was... Ik was de dassen volledig vergeten maar toen sprong een das op me en... en reet mijn keel open", hijgde Avondkit. "Wat?", miauwde Nachtkit geschrokken. "Zo ging het... Uiteindelijk wist ik te ontsnappen en ik sprong in het hol waar jij was, legde mezelf neer en viel in slaap. Wees gerust de dassen zijn weg", stelde zij haar zus gerust. "Blijf hier liggen", beval Nachtkit haar zus streng. "Waarom?", vroeg Avondkit. "Ik ga spinrag zoeken om er op te leggen. Honingstraal, de medicijnkat van de MachtClan je kent haar wel, vertelde mij dat spinrag het bloedde kan stoppen. "Maar ik bloed bijna niet meer", protesteerde Avondkit, maar waarde het wel hoe bezorgd haar zusje om haar was. "Oh nee?", vroeg Nachtkit en keek naar Avondkit's keel wonden die weer waren open gegaan. "Oké, ga maar. Maar wees snel terug hè", zei Avondkit en legde zich neer. Haar borst en keel waren helemaal rood van het bloed. Nachtkit liet haar lichaam inéén zaken en sprong dan. Haar klauwen raakten de hoge uitgang boven haar kop en ze duwde zichzelf omhoog. "Ik ben zo terug", murmelde ze nog en liep naar de rivier, daar had ze regelmatig spinrag gezien. "Meer, meer", mauwde ze paniekerig in zichzelf. Toen ze een hele hoop spinrag had rende ze terug naar het hol waar zij en Avondkit waren wakker geworden. Ze sprong naar binnen en deed het spinrag voorzichtig op Avondkit's wonden. Avondkit en Nachtkit bleven er nog drie dagen. Avondkit wou al sneller vertrekken maar Nachtkit stond erop te blijven tot Avondkit haar wonden genezen waren. Op Avondkit haar keel zag je wel nog littekens van het gevecht maar daar zou binnenkort wel weer vacht overgroeien. "Gaan we nu vertrekken?", vroeg Avondkit zeurend. "Ja, ja", mompelde Nachtkit. Een kwart maan later renden de twee zusjes weg van twee honden die hen achtervolgden... "Aah! Nachkit ik..." "Ja, ja. Ik weet dat je me had gezegd dat die vijandige katten niet ons laatste probleem zouden zijn", hijgde Nachtkit. Avondkit en Nachtkit waren een paar dagen geleden een bende zwerfkatten tegengekomen die zeiden dat zij hun territorium moesten verlaten omdat ze anders kraaienvoer zouden zijn. "Auw!", jammerde Nachtkit plots. Nachtkit zat vast in iets... "Nachtkit gaat het?", vroeg Avondkit. "Nee! Ik zit vast", piepte zij. "Wat moet ik doen?", vroeg Avondkit in paniek. "Help mij!", riep Nachtkit schreeuwend van de pijn. De twee honden waren nu nog maar een paar staartlengtes van hen af. Avondkit drukte zich tegen de grond met haar voor poten op haar kop om die te beschermen. Plotseling sprong er een bruine kater met op zijn rug een beetje grijs en een lichtere tint bruin, zijn poten, kop en staart hadden juist een donkere tint. Hij had een enorme lage staart en zwarte spikkels en strepen op zijn lichaam. Nus sprong er een schildpadpoes en ging over Nachtkit en Avondkit staan om hen te beschermen. De poes had olijfgroene ogen en een schildpadvacht met een witte snuit en buik. De kater joeg de twee honden weg en ging dan naar de poes en de twee kittens toe. Nu zag Nachtkit ook dat deze kater helderblauwe ogen had, bijna zo blauw als de ogen van Avondkit. "Ze zit vast in een vossenval Varen", miauwde de schildpadpoes. "Laat mij maar. Het is niet de eerste keer dat we zwerfkatten vinden in een vossenval", zei de kater. "Maar dit zijn kittens", protesteerde de poes. "Wij zijn geen zwerfkatten wij waren VuurClan kittens maar er gebeurde één en het ander dus nu zijn we een soort van eenlingen", legde Avondkit uit. "Oké", zei de kater simpel en hielp Nachtkit uit de vossenval. "Je hebt geluk gehad, kleintje", snorde hij. Volg ons maar naar onze slaapplek", vervolgde de bruine kater. "Ja hoor". De slaapplaats van deze twee katten was een verlaten schuur. "Leg je maar lekker neer", miauwde de poes. Toen de vier katten neerlagen vroeg de poes : "Hoe heten jullie? "Ik ben Nachtkit, en dit is mijn zusje Avondkit", stelde Nachtkit haar en d'r zusje voor. "Ik ben Varen en dit is mijn partner Spikkel", toen hij partner zei begon hij plots te blozen. "Jullie zijn een mooi stelletje", miauwde Avondkit. "Jij zei dat er één en het ander was gebeurd, hè?", vroeg Varen. "Eh... Ja", antwoordde Avondkit. "Vertel ons dan maar wat. Wij houden van verhalen", miauwde Spikkel zoet. "Het is geen verhaal het is echt", protesteerde Nachtkit en begon te vertellen. "En nu zijn we hier", endigde Nachtkit het verhaal. Spikkel keek Varen even aan maar Varen keek onbegrijpelijk terug. "Ik denk dat Candy en Tommy mijn ouders zijn en Pokkel mijn zus", mauwde Spikkel. "Je denkt?", vroeg Avondkit met één oog halfdicht. "Nu ja mijn ouders heten ook Tommy en Candy en ik heb ook en zus die Pokkel heet", mauwde Spikkel."Maar als jullie vrije katten zijn, waarom dragen jullie dan een halsband?", vroeg Varen nieuwsgierig. "Dat gaven de tweebenen ons op de boerderij", zei Nachtkit droogjes. "En jullie zeiden toch ook dat jullie terug gaan naar de VuurClan, toch?", vroeg Varen. "Ja waarom?", vroeg Avondkit. "Mijn oudere broer, hij is echt veel ouder dan mij... ging vroeger opbezoek bij de VuurClan... Nou ja dat zei hij toch en hij ging er niet altijd naar toe hoor. Hij zei me dat de leider van de Clan Stormster was en zijn commandant was Zonvleugel", vertelde hij. "Waar is je broer nu?", vroeg Nachtkit voorzichtig al dacht ze dat zij het antwoord wel wist. "Hij is dood", slikte hij. "Mijn broer was een vrije vogel en lette nooit op. Ik was er bij toen hij stierf. Hij werd vermoord door..." "Als je het niet wilt vertellen moet het niet hoor", zei Nachtkit. Terwijl Spikkel hem probeerde te troosten. "Hij werd vermoord door ééne Snoeppoot met zijn vriend Schaduwpoot", miauwde Varen met wazige ogen van verdriet. Hoofdstuk 11 Avondkit en Nachtkit keken elkaar even onbehaaglijk aan. Zij wisten maar al te goed over wie Varen het had. Hij had het over de tiran van een Snoepbos... "Ik ken de weg naar het territorium van de MachtClan. Dus zou het niet moeilijk moeten zijn om het VuurClan territorium te vinden", stelde Varen ze gerust. "Wilt u zeggen dat jullie ons naar huis gaan brengen?", vroeg Avondkit vol ogeloof. "Natuurlijk doen we dat", zei Spikkel zelfzeker. "Dank je wel", miauwde Nachtkit vrolijk. "Ik ben je eeuwig dankbaar, Nachtkit", mauwde Avondkit tegen haar zusje toen de zon onderging. "Ik heb niets gedaan hoor. Ik zei alleen dat alles uiteindelijk goed zou komen", wees ze haar zus terecht. "Kan goed zijn. Toch blijf jij de beste zus die een kat maar kan wensen", loofde haar zusje. "Jij bent ook de beste zus die een kat maar kan wensen", miauwde Nachtkit. Daarop vervolgde ze : "Ik denk dat ik ga slapen. Ik wil morgen genoeg krachten hebben om onze reis te kunnen maken." "Droom maar lekker", zei Avondkit nog. "Nachtkit. Ik ben er weer", mauwde een stem die kennelijk toe behoorde aan Zonster. "Waar was je al die tijd?", vroeg Nachtkit met een steek in haar maag. "Ik wou je eens een lesje leren. Je kan niet altijd krijgen wat je wilt Nachtkit maar je hebt deze reis dapper gemaakt en eigenlijk ben ik wel trots op jouw", zei Zonster trots en gaf de kitten een likje op haar wang. "Varen die kater die bij ons is vertelde mij over een Zonvleugel, de commandant van de VuurClan. Ben jij die kat?", vroeg zij. "Ja dat ben ik", knikte Zonster. "Jij had een mooie naam", loofde Nachtkit. "Ik wou dat je nog leefde en mijn mentor kon zijn", miauwde Nachtkit triest. Zonster snorde even geamusseerd en zei daarna : "Dat zou inderdaad fijn geweest zijn." "Wie was Stormster?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Dat weet jij heus wel. Hij was de vorige leider van de Clan niet meer en niet minder", mauwde ze. "Had jij kittens?", vroeg Nachtkit nieuwsgierig. Zonster keek haar even geschrokken aan. Zonster gaf geen antwoord dus vroeg Nachtkit : "Had jij een partner?" "Waarom moet je at toch weten?", vroeg Zonster lief. "Ach zomaar, omdat het leuk is om te weten", giechelde Nachtkit. "Stoef niet te veel met je avonturen als je thuis komt hè", beval Zonster. "Tuurlijk niet". "Ik..." "Wakker worden!", riep Spikkel. Daardoor kon Zonster haar zin niet afmaken. "Avondkit stond vlug op en miauwde : "Ik ben klaar om te vertrekken." "Ik ook", mauwde Nachtkit terwijl ze opstond. "Er is nog iets...", mauwde Varen plotseling. "... ik en Spikkel zouden ons graag aansluiten bij de VuurClan". "Eh... Oké. Maar eigenlijk is dat aan onze leider Roodster omdat te beslissen maar ik denk wel dat jullie je mogen aansluiten bij onze Clan", zei Avondkit. "Voordat we vertrekken gaat Varen jagen en ik ga jullie een grondige wasbeurd geven", mauwde Spikkel. "Terwijl dat ik jullie was mogen jullie me nog wat vertellen over wat iedereen doet en wat jullie eten en zo van die dingen", murmelde Spikkel. "Wij hebben er rangen, we hebben kittens en die blijven in de kraamkamer bij de moederkatten. Moederkatten zijn zwangere poezen of poezen die hun kittens verzorgen. Kittens worden leerlingen als ze zes manen oud zijn. Jouw moeder zei me dat het bij jullie eenlingen maanden of zoiets is. Als je geen leerling meer bent word je krijger, en krijg jij je krijgersnaam. Je kan ook medicijnkat leerling worden en daarna medicijnkat. Nadat je krijger bent bestaat er een kleine kans dat je commandant en als de leider van een Clan sterft moet de commandant leider worden. Katten die niet meer stabiel of te oud zijn voegen zich bij de oudsten en de oudsten vertellen altijd leuke verhaaltjes", legde Nachtkit uit en vertelde de hele tijd door totdat Varen terug was met prooi. Hij nam een mollige veldmuis en aan Avondkit gaf hij een vis. Nachtkit gaf hij een merel en Spikkel nam een haas. Toen ze klaar waren met eten likte Nachtkit de prooiresten rond haar mond eraf. "Geeft het als we jullie onderweg dragen?", vroeg Spikkel. "Natuurlijk mogen jullie ons onderweg dragen", mauwde Avondkit. Spikkel nam Avondkit bij haar nekvel en Varen Nachtkit. Ze reisden nog twee volle dagen lang en op de derde dag waren ze in het VuurClan territorium. "Ho, al die bomen lijken toch zo hard opelkaar hè", zuchtte Nachtkit. "Het komt wel goed. Denk goed na. Denk aan de dag dat jullie wegliepen... Welke paden namen jullie dan?", vroeg Spikkel rustig. "Ik denk dat we naar links moeten", miauwde Avondkit twijfelend. "Ja dat kan", was Nachtkit het half met haar eens. "Oké dan gaan wij naar links", zei Varen en nam de leiding terwijl ze naar links gingen. "Ik ruik hier verschillende katten geuren", miauwde Varen terwijl hij snoof. "Wacht eens... Ik weet het weer! We moeten gewoon rechtdoor lopen en dan komen we wel bij het kamp", zei het zwarte poesje met ogen die twinkelden. "Oké, en ik weet hoe het sneller zal gaan. Varen pak Nachtkit, dan pak ik Avondkit wel en lopen we naar hun kamp", beval Spikkel Varen. "Okè baas", snorde Varen geamusseerd en nam Nachtkit bij haar nekvel. Net zoals Spikkel bij Avondkit deed. "Whoohoo", juichte Avondkit. "Haha", giechelde haar zwarte zusje. Toen het kamp inzicht was naderden Spikkel en Varen hun snelheid. Ze trippelde het kamp binnen maar plotseling omsingelden Stropels en Snelklauw hen en Spleetteen sprong op Varen waardoor ze begonnen met vechten. Avondkit en Nachtkit keken geschrokken toe net zoals Spikkel die haar staart om de twee kittens sloeg. Maanlicht en Sterrenlicht kwamen uit het krijgershol, kijken wat eraan het gebeuren was. Plotseling ving Sterrenlicht een glimp op van Avondkit en dan zag ze Nachtkit. "Dat zijn mijn kittens!", riep ze verbaasd. Hoofdstuk 12 Zij rende snel op haar kittens af terwijl ze Stropels en Snelklauw aan de kant stootte. Ze begon haar kittens met snelle likken te lekken en tranen van geluk rolden over haar wangen. "Nachtkit? Avondkit? Zijn jullie het echt?", vroeg ze vol ongeloof. "Ja, we zijn de enige echten", piepte Nachtkit, blij en ook trots dat ze de reis naar huis had kunnen maken. "Laat hem los Spleetteen!", beval Blauwsteen de commandant. Mistlicht kwam op Sterrenlicht aanlopen om de gelukkige moederkat, die weer verenigt was met haar kittens te feliciteren. "Hé Sterrenlicht. Gaat het wel? Het moet een...", maar ze kon haar zin niet afmaken omdat ze tegen Varen botste. Ze draaide haar kop om, om te zien tegen wie ze was gelopen en toen ze zich omdraaide raakte haar neus die van Varen aan. Mistlicht's oren gingen verlegen naar achterstaan. Net als Varen's oren. "H- hai, i- ik ben... Varen", stotterde hij verlegen. "Mistlicht... Dat is mijn naam", mauwde ze snel. Mistlicht voelde zich helemaal warm en verlegen zodat ze geen woord meer kon uitbrengen. Maanlicht, Sterrenlicht haar zus. Stond naast haar blije zus en zag dat Mistlicht zich niet op haar gemak voelde dus mauwde zij : "Mistlicht, kom je?" Mistlicht knikte van ja. "Wat een rare poes", fluisterde Spikkel in Varen zijn oor. Haar oren wiebelden geïrriteerd en ze gaf Varen een paar lekken aan zijn nek. Ook Roodster kwam uit zijn grot. "Wat is hier aan de poot?", vroeg hij. "Avondkit en Nachtkit zijn terug", lichtte Zeewind hem in. "Mijn dochters?", vroeg hij met een open mond en liep daarna naar Sterrenlicht en zijn kittens toe. Het gerucht dat de kittens terug waren ging als een lopent vuurtje door de Clan. "Ik ga me even terug verhuizen naar de kraamkamer, Mistlicht kun jij even op ze letten?", vroeg Sterrenlicht. "Jij weet ook nooit wat je wilt hè", snorde haar partner geamusseerd. "Ja, ik wil wel op ze passen hoor", miauwde Mistlicht. "Zo, zijn jullie niet moe na jullie lange reis?", vroeg Mistlicht aandachtig. "Valt wel mee. We hebben veel geslapen weet je", gaf Avondkit als antwoord. "En jij Nachtkit?", vroeg Mistlicht. Maar Nachtkit had niet zo geluisterd en zat naar het bos te staren. "Nachtkit?", vroeg Avondkit. "Eh... Ja best wel", zei ze vlug. Toen begon Mistlicht te lachen. "Je hebt helemaal niet geluisterd maar ik denk dat jouw moeder wel blij zal zijn als jij de hele tijd moe bent, dus goed". "Ik ga al eens kijken in de kraamkamer naar onze vrienden, mag dat Mistlicht?", vroeg Avondkit. "Je moeder is daar, dus het zal wel mogen", zei Mistlicht terwijl ze over haar schouder bleef kijken om Avondkit niet uit het oog te verliezen. Terwijl ze haar kop weer draaide naar Nachtkit toe mauwde ze : "Nachtkit? Waar ben je nu weer?" Nachtkit was niet meer voor haar. "Nachtkit?", herhaalde ze weer. Maar toen zag ze Nachtkit met Varen en de poes die daarstraks ook bbij haar was praten. "Nachtkit, kom je? Wij gaan naar je mama", beval de grijze poes liefjes. "Ik kom zo terug", mauwde Nachtkit nog tegen Varen en de poes. Nachtkit zag Avondkit praten met Appelkit en zij liep er meteen naar toe. "Appelkit! Wauw, Jaagkit en Regenkit... Jullie zijn supergroot geworden", miauwde Nachtkit onder de indruk. "Wie zijn jullie?", vroeg een grijze met zilveren gestreepte kitten. "Wij zijn de geweldige Avondkit en Nachtkit, dochters van Roodster en Sterrenlicht", stelde Nachtkit zich voor. "Hé, zijn jullie die twee poesjes die waren weggelopen en dat iedereen daarna dacht dat de MachtClan jullie vermoord had", vroeg een zilveren poesje met rode ogen. "Wat is er met je ogen? Ze zijn bloedrood", miauwde Avondkit. "Die kleur heb ik geërfd van mijn mama", piepte zij. "Waarom dragen jullie eigenlijk halsbanden?", vroeg Slimkit. "Die gaven de tweebenen ons", legde Nachtkit uit. "Tweebenen?", zeiden de katten van de kraamkamer plus Mistlicht verbaasd. "Ja lang verhaal", mauwde Avondkit blozend. "Jullie zijn toch gewoon ontsnapt bij de MachtClan", piepte Showkit. "Eh... Niet helemaal nee", zei Nachtkit. Een paar katten gingen voor de kraamkamer zitten luisteren naar het verhaal dat ze te vertellen hadden. "Einde!", miauwde Avondkit toen het verhaal gedaan was. "Maar kan er iemand die halsbanden uitkrijgen? Want het zit echt niet confortabel", zeurde Nachtkit. "Laat mij maar", murmelde Bliksemtoren vanuit de menigten. Hij kwam naar de twee kittens toe gestapt. Hij pakte de groene halsband van Nachtkit in zijn mond en begon eraan te trekken tot het kapot vloog. Het zelfde deed hij bij Avondkit's halsband. "Dat is een verhaaltje dat de oudsten nog vele manen gaan vertellen", miauwde Wolkvacht. "Avondkit, Na... Waar is Nachtkit nu weer?", vroeg Sterrenlicht vermoeid en zag haar dochter praten met Zonpoot en Sneeuwpoot. Sterrenlicht stapte er naar toe en mauwde streng : "Nachtkit kom nu onmiddellijk terug. Niemand heeft je gezegd dat jij de kraamkamer uit mocht." Nachtkit liep de kraamkamer weer in en Zonpoot en Sneeuwpoot keken elkaar even aan. Toen Sterrenlicht de kraamkamer ook weer in was mauwde ze : "Nachtkit en Avondkit, dit zijn Roodoog's kittens. Het katertje is Steenkit, het grijze poesje is Glimkit en het zilveren poesje is Zilverkit." "Dat weten we toch al. We waren bij hun geboorte", merkte Avondkit op. Appelkit ging even naast Avondkit staan en Showkit en Steenkit zaten met Jaagkit en Regenkit te praten. Glimkit was aan het spelen met een bladje en Zilverkit sprong op Nachtkit. "Haha", giechelde ze. "Gaan we tikkertje spelen?", vroeg Zilverkit. "Eh... Ik vind tikkertje niet echt zo'n leuk spelletje", gaf Nachtkit toe. "Ow", piepte Zilverkit. "We kunnen wel iets anders doen hoor", zei Nachtkit met medelijden voor het zilveren poesje. "Mama, mogen ik en Zilverkit even de kraamkamer uit?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Oké, maar niets stout doen hè, en je moet eerst ook toesteming aan Roodoog vragen", beval de moederkat. "Moeder mag ik met Nachtkit even naar buiten gaan?", smeekte ze. "Ja, ga maar", zei Roodoog. "We zijn zo terug", mauwde Nachtkit er liep met aan haar zij Zilverkit naar de grot van haar vader. "Gaan we binnen in de grot van onze leider?", vroeg Zilverkit. "Ja", antwoordde Nachtkit en zag Slimkit, Appelkit en Avondkit naar hen toe komen. "Wat doen jullie hier?", vroeg Nachtkit, en vervolgde : "Ik ben met Zilverkit aan het spelen." "Ik ben Slim''ster'', dat is mijn commandant Appel''voet'' en dit is onze medicijnkat Avond''snor''", miauwde Slimkit op een mannelijke toon. "Eh... Oké mijn beste leider Slimster maar ik moet even naar mijn vader. Zilverkit en Avondkit, komen jullie mee?", vroeg ze. "Ja natuurlijk gaan we mee", miauwde Zilverkit. "Vader", piepte Nachtkit toen ze naar binnen gingen. "Wat is er poesjes?", vroeg hij. "Ik wou even spreken over Spikkel en Varen. Ze hielpen ons te ontsnappen van de hond en me uit de vossenval te krijgen en tot slot brachten ze ons ook nog eens naar huis. Als je het verhaal hebt gehoord weet je het wel, maar voordat we vertrokken vroegen ze ons of ze zich onze Clan mochten voegen. Ik en Avondkit hebben een redelijk stuk gezien van Spikkel's familie en iedereen van haar familie was leuk en Varen... Nou ja hij is haar partner en kent een paar MachtClan katten. Daarmee bedoel ik dat hij ooit wel eens een paar MachtClan katten heeft gezien en hun wreedheid ook zag..." "Wacht, Nachtkit. Wat bedoel je met hun wreedheid gezien?", vroeg Roodster. "Zijn broer is vermoord door een paar MachtClan leerlingen", piepte Avondkit. "Nu ja, het punt is mogen zij krijgers worden in onze Clan?", vroeg Nachtkit. "Ik weet niet of ik ze wel kan vertrouwen, maar als jullie het zeggen dan is dat zo Nacht''ster'' en Avond''ster''", lachte hij. "Morgen hou ik hun krijgersceremonie", mompelde hij terwijl hij zich omdraaide en in zijn mosnest ging liggen. "Wij gaan dan weer", piepte Zilverkit. Toen de poesjes uit de grot waren zei Avondkit : "Ik stop nu even met spelen. Ik heb er geen zin meer in." "Zilverkit wil jij onze medicijnkat zijn?", vroeg Appelkit. "Nee sorry, ik wil nooit medicijnkat worden! Veel liever krijger dan je leven lang kruiden te moeten verzamelen", grijnsde zij. "Moeder we zijn weer terug", miauwde Nachtkit toen ze weer aan de kraamkamer stonden. De katertjes waren nergens te bekennen. Maar plotseling sprongen ze uit het niets op hen af. Jaagkit op Slimkit, Steenkit op Avondkit, Regenkit op Zilverkit en Showkit op Nachtkit. "Mooi zo, nu meet ik nergens meer vanonder kruipen", zei Appelkit en stapte verder naar haar moeder toe. "Moeder?", fluisterde Nachtkit die avond. "Ja liefje", murmelde ze. "Gaan we binnenkort eens wandelen in het bos?", vroeg Nachtkit piepend. "Natuurlijk maar nu nog niet". "Gaan we binnenkort, later ook eens opbezoek bij Candy en Tommy? Dat had ik beloofd", smeekte ze met grote ogen. "Jij kan ze later gaan bezoeken als je een krijger bent", mauwde Sterrenlicht. "Slaapwel", murmelde Nachtkit nog en sloot haar ogen. Ze herbeleefde heel haar spannende avontuur met Avondkit nog eens en hoopte diep in haar hart dat ze alle plekken nog eens zou tegenkomen. De grot waar ze sliepen bij Candy en Tommy, de plek waar ze ruzie hadden voordat de vos hen wou vermoorden, de rivier, de boerderij dieren wou ze ook nog eens zien en het zachte hooi, de grijze stenen grond die ze overstaken, de plek waar ze voor de tweede keer ruzie hadden en de stem haar suste, het dassenhol en het riviertje dat er waren, de put waar ze invielen, de plaats waar de zwerfkatten wonen, de plaats waar ze liepen voor de honden en zij in de vossenval liep, de verlaten schuur van Spikkel en Varen en de plaatsen waar ze sliepen opweg terug naar huis met Varen en Spikkel. "Vergeet het verleden Nachtkit, je maakt jezelf er alleen maar ongelukkig mee omdat je het zo hard mist. Op een dag als jij krijger bent, kan je gaan en staan waar je maar wilt. Maar denk eraan dat het leven van een eenling dan beter voor je is", siste zij. "Nee ik ben een loyale krijger!", krijste ze, bang om haar Clan te verraden. "Rustig, Nachtkit. Rustig", suste Sterrenlicht haar dochter. "Sorry moeder", piepte zij. "Het geeft niet", zei Sterrenlicht en likte haar jong op haar kopje. "Nu heb je mij wel wakker gemaakt, hè", snauwde Avondkit. "Het is nochtans niet meer zo vroeg hoor. Alle kittens zijn al wakker", miauwde de moederkat. "Jullie vader gaat zo meteen ook iets zeggen tegen de Clan", miauwde Roodoog. "Wanneer is zo meteen?", piepte Glimkit. "Dat is nu, zusje", antwoordde Steenkit. Roodster sprong op zijn stenen grot en naast de grot zat Blauwsteen. "Alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen veramellen zich op de openplek", beval Roodster. De kitten moeders bleven met hun kittens in de kraamkamer liggen en luisterden met gespitste oren. De kittens zaten aan de rand van de kraamkamer te luisteren. "Ik, Roodster, leider van de VuurClan, doe een beroep op mijn krijgervoorouderen om op deze twee eenlingen neer te kijken. Ze hebben nobele dingen voor onze Clan gedaan, en ik beveel ze op hun beurt aan als krijgers. Spikkel en Varen, zweren jullie de krijgscode in ere te houden en je Clan te beschermen en te verdedigen met gevaar voor eigen leven?" Spikkel en Varen keken elkaar even aan en mauwden dan, te samen : "Dat zweren wij." "Dan geef ik jullie nu uitnaam van de SterrenClan jullie krijgersnaam. Spikkel, van nu af aan zal jij bekend staan als Spikkelvacht. De SterrenClan eert je moed en kracht en wij heten je welkom als volwaardig krijger van de VuurClan. Varen, jij zal vanaf nu bekend staan als Varenceder, de SterrenClan eert je moed en loyaliteit en we heten je nu welkom als volwaardig krijger van de VuurClan", eindigde hij. "Varenceder! Spikkelvacht! Varenceder! Spikkelvacht!", mauwden de andere katten. Hoofdstukken 13, 14, 15